Danny the Bountyhunter
by Chrissyxo91
Summary: Summery inside. DxS. AU.
1. Prologue

Hi, Incase any of you who read this are also readers of my other story The media lies. I am working on the next chapter of that story as well by hit a snag when a case of writers block blindsided me. I started to write this in the meantime and now I feel like the writers block is fading. I hope to have a new chapter up ASAP. But in the meantime please enjoy this story as well.

Summery: Danny and Sam break up and Danny decides to leave Amity park. Danny gets a job as a bountyhunter bringing in both ghost and human criminals. After Danny leaves Sam becomes involved with small time criminals who she beileves are activists. They drop Sam's name to the police and Sam becomes a wanted criminal. When Danny hears that Sam is wanted he takes the job. (AU) (This story was inspired by the movie the bountyhunter but does not fallow the movie.) (Let the hilarity ensue)

This chapter is only a prolouge. The next chapter takes place three years later.

Disclaimer: I do not now or will I ever own Danny Phantom... *Cries in a corner* "Damn you reality! Why do you have to be so mean!"

* * *

Prologue.

Danny's POV

"Be sure to call me and let me know how she likes them Danny!" Valerie yelled as I dashed out of the flower shop with a bundle of black roses dangling in my hand. I was running late for my date with Sam because of Skulker. While he didn't pose too much of a threat he still set back my schedule. I half turned while still running and waved back at Val.

"I will thanks for your help!" I yelled. Even though I was only distracted for a second my inner klutz seized the opportunity and as I turned back to my original direction my face met a light post with a loud crack. Picking myself off the ground I shook the stars from my head. I didn't have time for this. "I'm okay!" I slurred still disoriented. Then dashed off again leaving a chuckling Valerie behind me. Once I was out of view from the flower shop I darted into a nearby alley and skidded to a stop pumping both fists in the air. I'd never make it in time as Danny Fenton, so I'd have to try as Danny Phantom. I felt a sudden release of power surge through my body as the now familiar glowing white rings engulfed my body changing myself from a dorky, klutzy, typical teenager into town defender. Once the transformation was complete I launched myself into the air wasting no time trying to go invisible. Anyone who saw me would just see a blurred steak pass by at the speed I was flying. I zipped past the town clock and saw the time. "Crap! I'm still not going to make it!" I shouted as I attempted to pick up the speed in a vain attempt to break the laws of time. Where was clockwork when you needed him?

I arrived at the restaurant 20 minutes late and Sam was nowhere in sight. I scanned the room glancing from left to right taking in the white table cloths, velvet seats, flowers, and happy customers but failed to see Sam in the now crowded room. As a waiter walked by I raised my hand and waved him over. The man took in my haphazardly tied tie and wrinkled suit with a half hidden shudder then he sighed and approached me. "May I help you sir?" He asked his voice dripping with distain. I felt myself bristle against his tone but I fought the feeling back.

"Uh, there wasn't by any chance a girl here waiting for someone in the last 20 minutes or so was there?" I asked. The man raised an eyebrow and managed to make his face appear more smug then before.

"We have a lot of women come through these doors you'll have to be more specific." He deadpanned.

"She has black hair and violet eyes... She might've been wearing black clothing." I responded. Recognition flashed behind the man's eyes.

"Ah yes, now I remember. She arrived almost a half hour ago and said she was waiting for her date to arrive. She just left maybe 5 ago seeming rather upset to be stood up. I assume you _were_ her date?"He stressed the past tense causing my gut to flip from guilt. I nodded and the man pointed me in the direction Sam left. I was almost out the door when he said. "Some guy with white hair left with her. A friend perhaps? Though they did appear to be fairly 'friendly'." He then turned away and went back to waiting tables. I hesitated in the doorway. Part of me wanted to ask for more details of the man while the other part demanded I get to Sam. After a second I ran out of the restaurant. If the man never told me which way Sam left I'd have gone the opposite way, towards Sam's house. The direction led me to the park. The sun was setting casting everything in an orange glow. The brightly coloured autumn leaves danced and crackled in the light breeze over my head and I ran down the path. I had an Idea of where Sam was.

-Flash back-

_When we were kids we first met on top of a hill that over looked the city. Me and Tucker were playing hide and go seek in the park that day. Tucker was 'it' and as he counted I dashed off into the trees guessing Tucker would stay on the trails because of his lack of direction. Unfortunately I forgot I shared that quality with my best friend and soon became lost among the tangled shrubbery. Eventually I tumbled out of the bushes and emerged near a large tree that dominated the top of the hill providing shade for a single bench that faced the town. I shaded my eyes from the sun to get a better look at the tree and noticed a little girl ignoring the bench and lying against the tree with both hands crossed behind her head. She looked like she was asleep so I slowing approached carefully trying to cover the ground between us without waking her up. I was a few feet away when an exposed root caught my foot causing me to fall face first into the ground. I cleared the stars from my vision and rubbed a quickly rising bump on my forehead. Suddenly laughter erupted in front of me and I looked up to see the girl now sitting up and holding her sides in a vain attempt to control her laughing. I flushed red and turned my face from hers in sudden embarrassment. _

"_It wasn't that funny." I muttered. She stopped laughing and I felt her eyes on me but refused to look at her. _

"_It looked pretty funny from where I was sitting. Your spy skills could use some work. I saw you trying to sneak up on me. Too bad you tripped I was going to frighten you." I glanced over at her in time to see her shrug with a look of mock disappointment on her face. "Oh well at least your fall provided some amusement." I glared at her. "Wow, that's a scary glare but I bet mine is scarier." She said then pulled a face that was so comical that I couldn't resist letting a chuckle escape from my lips. Realizing what I did I slapped my hand over my mouth to cover it. She laughed again. "I heard that." The girl said pulling another comical expression. I fought to control myself but gave in and laughed. "You have a nice laugh. You should laugh more. It seems to suit you more the scowling. What's your name?"_

"_D-Danny." It was the first time a girl ever complimented me. Actually if you don't count mom or Jazz this was the first girl I've ever talked to. The Girl smiled and stood up brushing off her dark purple dress. "Well Danny, I like you. I hope I see you again." She said as she dashed off toward the trees. As I watched her go I suddenly realized something. _

"_Wait! What's your name?" I shouted. She turned and beamed at me. _

"_Sam!" _

_After that first meeting I found myself at that spot more and more as the summer continued but to my disappointment Sam wasn't there. Summer faded into fall and my parents informed me that I was to go to school. Like any five year old I kicked and screamed the whole way to school but my parents kept telling me it would be fun and that Tucker would be there too. While I doubted it would be fun I settled down at the promise that I wouldn't endure this torture alone. At least Tucker would be able to suffer with me. That had to count for something. Right? _

_We arrived at Casper primary school and my parents led me to my classroom. As we entered the room a woman in a bright yellow floral printed dress ran over to greet us talking in a high pitched voice. When she turned that voice on me I clung to my mother's blue hazmat suit. _

"_And who's this little cutie?" She chirped and I buried my face into my mother legs. "Aw, is he shy?" She asked my mother. I tuned out the adults conversation as my focus was drawn to a chuckling from two boys standing the door. One boy had dark hair and light brown coloured skin. The other had blonde hair and blue eyes. The blonde haired boy caught my eye and stuck his thumb in his mouth making mock baby noises then both boys burst out in mocking laughter that burned through my confidence. I felt my face flush red and stepped away from my mother. I glanced around and took in the faces of my other classmates. Finally I found Tucker sitting at a table toying with a hand held Nintendo game. I tugged on mom's pants and pointed toward my friend she looked down at me then towards Tucker and back and nodded with a smile on her face. I ran over to my friend and peered over his shoulder at his game. _

"_Level four? Wow, that's a lot better then you had last week." I spoke causing Tucker to jump in alarm and almost fall off his seat. I chuckled causing my friend to glare as he tried to readjust himself on the pastel coloured chair. _

"_That wasn't funny Danny you almost made me drop my game." He said hugging the device closer to himself. I shook my head and sat next to him. _

"_Sorry Tuck, I was just kidding." I said as I glanced around the classroom again. At that moment the door swung open again revealing a blond woman dragging in a struggling girl. The girl had black hair pulled back in a half pony tail tied with a purple ribbon. She wore a light purple dress with dark purple ribbons tied in bows on both shoulders along with a dark purple band around the waist. The girl lifted her head to glare at her mother. I suddenly recognized her as the girl I met a few weeks ago. Tucker looked over at the door trying to figure out what I was looking at. When he saw his scrunched up his face in confusion. _

"_Do you know her or something?" He asked. I nodded. _

"_I met her that day we were playing at the park." Tucker looked like her was going to comment when the two boys from earlier walked over. _

"_Lookie here Kwan, A baby and nerd looks like we might get to have to fun this year after all." The blond boy sneered as he looked down on us. _

"_I'm not a baby!" I shouted._

"_I'm not a nerd!" Tucker shouted. The two boys looked us over then the blond boy grabbed my shirt. _

_At that second the teacher came over and he quickly released my shirtfront and backed away before the teacher saw. When she walked away again he said. _

"_Not a baby huh? I guess we'll find out at recess. Unless you're too scared." _

"_I'm not." I responded not really sure what I was agreeing too. The blond boy looked surprised then smiled. _

"_Good. See you then." He said as the two boys walked away to play across the room. I turned to Tucker who stared at me in disbelief. _

"_What?" I asked._

"_Danny! You just agreed to a fight!" he yelled. I jumped back in my seat._

"_I... What?" _

_I spent the hour before recess hoping that Tucker was wrong. I didn't agree to a fight... Did I? I kept glancing over at the blond boy, Dash I think I heard the teacher say his name during roll call; Dash was a good head taller than me. I didn't think I'd last long against him in a fight. I looked over at the other boy, Kwan, and another thought entered my mind. If I somehow did hold my own against Dash if Kwan joined in I'd be done for. Sure I had Tucker and he was a great friend but I knew he wouldn't be much better in a fight then me. I was doomed. When the bell rang for recess I tried to stay in the classroom but the teacher quickly ushered me out and into the playground saying something about fresh air being good for growing boys. Not if that boy gets the snot beat out of him I thought as she nudged me through the playground gates. I looked over my shoulder at her hoping she'd stay around but once the gate closed she went back into the classroom to check for more kids straggling behind. I walked over to the swings looking for Dash but hoping I wouldn't find him. The kids from the other kinder garden class had already joined us out in the playground along with some of the older kids in grades 1 and 2. I tried my best but failed to see Dash or his friend anywhere among the groups of kids. I sighed a breath of relief and looked for Tucker and saw him sitting on a bench playing his game. Typical Tucker. I smiled and stood to walk over to him however when I stood I felt a shove against my back and fell onto the ground. _

"_Forgetting something? We have a fight planned remember?" Dash loomed over me now joined by some not only Kwan but a few other boys. All of whom were also a head or more taller than me. I wanted to run but soon saw I was surrounded. I glanced over at where Tucker was and saw he was gone. _

"_Thanks a lot Tuck." I whispered._

"_What was that loser?" Dash spat in my face. I kept my mouth shut. Even if Tucker abandoned me I didn't want to drag him into my mess. I pulled myself up and faced Dash. He smiled and pulled his fist back. Before I could understand what he was doing he punched me. What can I say? It was my first fight and I didn't really know what to do. I found myself on the ground and felt pain around my left eye and didn't want to open it. Keeping that I shut I peeked open the other eye and glanced up at Dash expecting a second hit. When I looked up I saw Dash waving his arms trying to reach behind him. Then as my vision cleared I saw Tucker on his back trying in vain to hold him back. Dash grabbed Tuckers shirt and threw him off and advanced on him. Acting on instinct I threw myself at him in an attempt to help Tuck. It was a short fight. _

_By the time the teacher came back Dash and his crew had us pinned and were laughing at us. The teacher grabbed Dash and Kwan by the ears and dragged them off to the principal's office. Leaving Tucker and me sitting on the dirt watching as they walked away. _

"_Thanks for the save Tuck." I said as I brushed off the dirt that now caked my clothing wincing as I brushed over what would soon be bruises. _

"_Didn't do much good but hey what are best friends for." Tucker commented trying to fix his now broken glances. "Man, mom will be so mad when she sees this." He sighed looking down at his torn cloths and broken glasses. _

"_Hey are you guys okay?" Asked a voice from behind us. We both looked over our shoulders to see Sam looking down at us. We both blinked at her. "That was some fight. I thought you had him when you jumped on his back." She said to Tucker making him smile. "And when you attacked him after that was very cool." I smiled too. "To bad you guys didn't stand a chance." She ended causing both our smiles to drop into frowns. _

"_Yeah, well what would a girl know about fighting." Tucker muttered. _

"_Yeah." I agreed. The girl puffed out her cheeks in anger. _

"_Apparently more then you two seeing that I'm not the one with the broken glasses or black eye." She said. Me and Tucker looked at each other and sighed. _

"_I guess you're right." I sighed as I tried to stand up but only stumbled back down. "My leg hurts." I grabbed my leg as the pain shot through it. Sam stepped closer and knelt down in front of me and poked at my leg. "OW! What was that for?" I cried. _

"_Sorry." She said as she continued to look at my leg. "You should get to a nurse." She looked at Tucker. "Can you stand?" She asked. Tucker nodded and stood. "Good grab his right arm, I'll grab his left and we can help walk." She ordered. Tucker stared then did as told. With a muttered. _

"_Aye, aye Captain." Sam rolled her eyes and took the other arm and helped me up and to the nurse's office. _

_The nurse said my leg wasn't broken but it may have been sprained. She gave me a crutch and then gave me some ice for my swollen eye and looked Tucker over. "Thanks." I said to Sam who stood by the door waiting for us. _

"_No problem." She smiled. She glanced over at the nurse then came closer. "When Dash is back from the office he's going to be mad. You guys should avoid the playground." She whispered to me. _

"_Then where are we supposed to go?" I whispered back. The nurse declared that Tucker was fine and handed me a crutch to borrow until my leg felt better. Then shooed us out. Sam led me and Tucker back outside but instead of heading to the playground we went into the forest behind it. And led us to an old shed that apparently used to be used by the school until they bought a new one and abandoned this one. Sam pulled the door open and waved me and Tucker inside. _

"_We can still hear the kids on the playground and the bell when it rings so as long as the teacher don't see us come back here we'll be fine." Sam said as she dug in a box in the corner. Inside she found three juice boxes and handed them to us. _

_Tucker eyed the juice box. "How'd you know this was here? And how long have these juice boxes been here." _

"_I live on the other side of this woods and I use this shed as a fort. The juice boxes have only been here a few days." She said as she stuck her straw into her juice and began to drink it. I did the same to mine and drank. We sat around that shed and talked until the bell rang for class. As we walked out of the woods Dash spotted us and stormed over. _

"_Where did you wimps hide? With a girl? Don't you know they have cooties?" While I wasn't sure whether or not Sam had 'Cooties' I didn't like Dash making fun of her. I glared and stepped forward but Sam already advanced on him. "Oh, Did I make you mad little girllie? What are you going to do go cry to your dolls?" He laughed. Sam Stomped on his foot, (I just realized she was wearing large black boots that I'd later recognize as combat boots), Causing Dash to howl in pain. Then as he fell back Sam pushed him back causing him to fall on his butt. _

"_Don't call me girllie." Sam growled and drew back her fist and punched him. Then she walked away turning and waiting for us when we didn't fallow. "I don't have 'cooties' he was being stupid." She said. _

_Dash sat up and glared at Sam. "Freak." He yelled after her. Sam looked at him and shrugged. _

"_Maybe." She replied as she walked into the school. Tucker looked over at me. _

"_Man, for a girl she's pretty cool." _

"_Yeah." I agreed and we fallowed Sam into the building. After that we found ourselves hanging around Sam more and more and we eventually all became best friends. Eventually that feeling of friendship grew into a crush and then into love as we grew older. _

End flashback

I pushed through the trees and branches that had grown into the unused trail. Finally I broke out of the trees and fell into the clearing at the base of the hill. The sun was setting on the other side of the hill and shone into my eyes making me have to blink several times to clear my vision. I raised my hand above my eyes to shade my eyes from the light and stared up the hill. My vision cleared and I made out two blurs on top of the hill. The blurs took shape and I recognized Sam first. I was about to shout out to her when the other shape cleared. It was Gregor AKA Elliot. What was that jerk doing back here? Why was he talking to Sam? Elliot reached for Sam's hand and said something to her. She started to shake her head when he pulled her into a kiss. I stood there stunned and expecting Sam to push him away. Instead she threw her arms around him. My heart broke. I had screwed up. I threw the flowers to the ground and watched them smash. Like my heart. Then without a word I transformed and flew away. I had spent too long in this town. I flew away leaving without saying goodbye to mom, dad, or Jazz. Without saying goodbye to Tucker. I left behind my family, my friends, my belongings, and my heart.

* * *

Well do you like it? Do you hate it? Should I continue with it? Your opinions and reviews will help me decide if I want to continue with this story or not. So please let me know. R & R! Reviews make a happy writer!

Chrissyxo91


	2. Advances

Well here you go. The first REAL chapter of Danny the bountyhunter. I'm sorry it's a little short but I felt this was all I wanted for this chapter.. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom... Although for the past few years I have put it on my christmas list... Santa is just having trouble getting it...

* * *

Chapter 1:

Three years later.

"Hey Rookie got a new assignment for you." Richard Freeman yelled from his office desk. The 'Office' was nothing more than a small dusty cubicle separated by the rest of the room by a five foot high gray divider. Danny -who was resting on a mouldy couch that good-will wouldn't even touch- sat up and stretched listening to the cracks coming from his back after napping on the decrepit excuse of a couch. After he assessed the aches in his neck he answered.

"You know I've been working here for almost two years. I'm sure I qualify as more than a 'rookie'." He grumbled in mock annoyance. The secretary, Susan, Peeked up from her paperwork and gave Danny a small smile. She knew this argument almost as well as Freeman and Danny did, they've been having the same argument on almost a daily bases.

"You want to get paid or sit on your ass all day?" Freeman barked. Danny shrugged to Susan earning a chuckle from the forty year old woman.

"Can't I do both boss?" Danny suggested as he sauntered into the man's 'office' and leaned against the wall. Freeman grumbled a few choice words that answered his question. Danny sighed. "Who's the target?"

"Ross Simpleton. Age, 35. Seems he has a thing for pretty young girls and has been targeting women between 18 to 25. He hasn't done more than peeping up until a month ago when he began stalking women. Then last week he tried to abduct a 19 year old girl but failed. The police didn't expect him to move up the ranks so fast. Until now he stayed under the radar. He's moving up fast. The next step will be-"

"Rape." Danny growled as he glared at the scanned photo of the guy. It was scum like this guy that made him sick. Danny thought of his cousin Danni who just turned 19. Danny picked up the paper and grabbed his bag. "Consider the guy caught. I'll expect my pay when I get back." Danny said as he walked out the door. Freeman leaned back in his seat and smiled. Susan walked in.

"This guy isn't too dangerous right?" She asked.

"You ask the same thing every time that kid takes on a case. You know I don't think I ever saw you worry about me like that back when I was in the game." Susan looks down at her husband's wheelchair.

"I just never let you see it." She smiles as she looks out the window as Danny drives his car from the back parking lot.

-Flashback-

_It's been three years since Danny left. His parents received letters from him telling them not to worry. That he was fine. Tucker and Jazz received similar letters also saying his was fine. The letters return address was never written on them and they were never sent from the same place. Sam waited and waited to get a letter from Danny. Hoping to get an explanation as to why he left. But she knew. She knew why Danny didn't send her a letter. She knew the second she found those black roses smashed on the ground. She had screwed up. She had lost the one person she had ever and will ever love. The town lost a hero that day as well. Danny Phantom disappeared along with Danny Fenton, although the town never put the two together. For a while the ghosts had a field day attacking whenever and whoever the pleased. Then the Fenton's, Jack and Maddie, joined up with Valerie. After a while the ghosts and humans came up with a truce. We wouldn't harm then if they didn't harm us. After a while Danny Phantom disappeared from public thought. Who cared where he went? The town was safe. For now. Maybe it would remain that way as long as ghosts and humans lived along side of one another. Sam just always thought that Danny would've been the one to bring on this peace. That he would have been the savoir of the world. She felt that was the way it was supposed to be. Until that one day when she ruined everything. _

_After a year passed and Danny hadn't returned Sam gave up waiting for him. She graduated school and went to college and earned a degree in journalism. Sam was always a good writer and hoped that once she was a journalist she'd have access to the kind of information she'd need to locate her lost love. However life doesn't always go as you planned. Fresh out of college Sam applied to the major newspapers such as The New York Times, and USA today. Of course she didn't get the jobs. Eventually she sent out resumes all over the place and got a call back for a job with a tabloid magazine. She went to the interview and got hired on the spot. Since then she has been telling herself that this was better than nothing and eventually she'd get hired at one of the more reputable newspapers. But it never happened. She accepted the job and moved to New York. Once she was in the new city she emerced herself in her work trying to forget Amity Park and Danny. It didn't work. Even living in a new city didn't ease the memories of the past. One night one of Sam's colleagues, Monica, invited Sam out to hit a few clubs. She reluctantly accepted even though she was underage. Monica got Sam a fake ID from her friend and the two girls hit the town. _

Sam's P.O.V.

_I sat in at the bar as I waited for Monica to return from the washroom. This wasn't a good idea. What if someone finds out I'm underage? I should go. I could tell Monica I felt stomach sick or something. I stood up from my stool and glanced around the mass the people trying to see which way the exit was. Suddenly an arm snaked around my shoulder. _

"_Hey babe. Never saw you here before." Slurred a man's voice leaned toward me. I shook off his arm and looked at his face. He had dirty blonde hair that was thinning out even though he was only in his early to late twenties. His body was all awkward angles and very thin. His arms had several puncture wounds presumably from injecting some form of drugs into his body. This of course might explain why he was so thin. _

"_I don't go out much." I said as I took a step back toward the stool. The man didn't seem to notice my disinterest and slunk closer. _

"_Is that so? You know it's a little loud here why don't we go somewhere a little more private." He leaned in again. His breath reeked of alcohol. _

"_No thanks." I said as I backed up into the bar. The man put both hands on either side of me blocking my escape. _

"_What if you didn't have a choice?" He growled his voice low and menacing. I glared and was about to tell him off when another man's voice cut me off._

"_I don't think the lady is interested." The voice said. Suddenly a man grabbed the drunks shoulder and spun him around. _

"_And who the hell are you!" Growled the drunken man. He stumbled as if the sudden spinning had disrupted his internal balance. Finally his eyes focused on the new man and filled with annoyance. _

_The new man stood between me and the drunk. He had blonde hair with greyish blue eyes and wore a tan jacket and blue jeans. "What if I said I was her boyfriend?" The blond guy said as he stepped back and put his arm around my waist. The drunk glared at the blond guy then at me._

"_She's not worth it anyway." He grumbled as he disappeared into the mass of people. As soon as the drunk was gone the blond guy dropped his arm and turned to me. _

"_Thanks for playing along. That guy didn't hurt you or anything right?" He asked. I shook my head. "That's good. Jerks like that are scum that give the rest of us a bad name. Speaking of name's mine's Chase." He held his hand out to me. _

"_Mine's Sam. Thanks for that." I replied as I shook his hand. Chase and I talked until Monica came back. Chase was new to town as well he came here to run a small business that his uncle used to own. I was impressed that a 22 year old man already ran his own business. I asked him what they did. _

"_Nothing big, just buying stuff and selling it again. Doesn't pay much but it keeps the bill collectors at bay." He responded with a practiced grin. I felt something inside of me that I hadn't felt since Danny left. Attraction. While Chase wasn't my type, He was too smooth and reminded me of a university frat boy, there was something about the way that he stepped in to help a stranger that made me overlook his flaws. When Monica came back she said that she had ran into an old flame and wanted to go with him and asked if I was okay. I said I'd find a taxi and go home. She nodded and left again. "Leaving already?" Chase asked after she disappeared._

"_Yeah I have to work in the morning." I responded._

"_That's cool. Here I'll give you my number in case you want to hang out sometime." He wrote his number on a bar napkin and I left._

* * *

Okay guys one thing I have to point out... DON'T GO LIKING CHASE! Not until you know him better... That is all. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter... Please reveiw.


End file.
